1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to managing sensitive content, and in particular, to a computer implemented method for managing displayed content based on a predefined policy.
2. Description of Related Art
Whether in a work environment, a home environment, or a public environment, users may work on a variety of displayed content, some of which may be sensitive such as confidential information. As a result, a user may only work on certain applications with sensitive content when no other persons are nearby. The user may also utilize various mechanical or display surface optical devices to limit the ability of others to views the user's display from an angle, particularly in a crowded environment such as a cubical environment or on public transportation. In addition, the user may manually minimize or close windows containing sensitive information when others approach. Furthermore, when a uses leaves the display system, the user may manually lock the system in a mode where a screen saver is displayed instead of content. The mode may require the entry of a user password to unlock the system, thereby maintaining the privacy of the displayed content when the user is not present.